


Sanctity of Marriage

by victorianvirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M, President of the United States AU, fem!deceit sanders, fem!remus sanders, first lady!deceit sanders, logicality is the main one this time, president!logan sanders, secretary of state!patton sanders, secretary!remus sanders, supreme court justice!roman sanders, vice president!virgil sanders, yippee can’t help but stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianvirgil/pseuds/victorianvirgil
Summary: Congress has just passed one of the most revolutionary laws in modern history, and President Logan Donnell, forty-sixth president of the United States, is the man to put his signature at the bottom of the final page. After a well spoken speech, Logan celebrates with Secretary of State Patton Dolrey in his office, the two of them alone together, and not for the first time.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	Sanctity of Marriage

From a young age, Logan Donnell knew that he was meant for greatness. Most kids thought that, sure―that they would become astronauts or doctors or world-famous writers or adored painters; the world was at their fingertips and life limited only by their imagination.

But Logan aimed beyond all of that.

“Mr. President, Mr. President!”

Clearly.

Standing on a podium overlooking a crowd of fifty or so reporters, Logan’s green eyes flickered around the room. There were many familiar faces, the CNN news anchor with her navy hijab to the vampire-pale blond man from Fox News. All were waiting patiently, pads in laps, pens or pencils in hand, and ears attentive. Their cameramen focused their lenses on Logan and the Secret Service members standing directly behind him.

“The United States of America has always been my home, but more importantly, it has been a welcoming one,” Logan paused, looking up from the paper he and his advisors had obsessed over since the Health Care For All Bill finally passed the Senate. “But for many Americans, that has not been the case.

“Families find themselves struggling to survive, relying on private healthcare systems to support them. One hundred and thirty-seven million Americans are struggling with medical debt, and even more find themselves unable to continue taking prescriptions and other mandatory medicines because they cannot afford it―because they cannot afford to live.”

A contagious smile from the back of the room caught Logan’s eye and there was his Secretary of State Patton Delroy, grinning almost as brightly as he had last November when Logan won the electoral college. Even as he had hours later when it was just the two of them―the excited cheering in the streets of New York City like fireworks on the fourth as they kissed―smile somehow even brighter because it was just for Logan.

But no one was watching him now, intently watching their president instead.

Logan looked away, once again to address his people. “Today, my fellow Americans, I am happy to announce that that will never be the case again. With the passing of the Health Care For All Bill, my cabinet and I plan to ensure that every individual―every single man, woman, or child on American soil―has their right to life protected. Yes, this plan is cost effective and will save us all billions of taxpayer dollars in the long run, but more importantly, no American will die of a treatable condition because they are not fortunate enough to pay the bill.”

The bill was controversial, sure, but in lieu of recent events he had inherited from the former president, many moderates had shifted slightly to the left in order to back Logan’s plans. The health care system had collapsed during the worldwide pandemic and needed reform immediately―something that the forty-fifth president refused to do. So, Logan capitalized on the opportunity and beat the bastard in the polls.

“Today, I am happy to announce that you won’t ever have to again. That as your government, it is our duty, our lone purpose, to protect your right to life, your spouse’s, children’s, and neighbors’. And we are finally doing just that. Thank you.”

A brilliant applause broke out before reporters began to raise their hands and fire questions to Logan, many praising him while others doubted his abilities.

“This law came from Congress,” Logan replied, spiny fingers casually resting on both sides of the podium, “a Legislature that Americans voted for. And like the majority of Americans, I believe that this is what is necessary in order to better the lives of the American people.”

Logan took a few more questions before, with a nod and a raised hand to announce that he was finished, walking away with the members of the Secret Service close behind. Once they were officially away from the press, Logan’s vice president mused, “Well, that certainly could have gone worse.”

“That’s hardly a standard, Virgil; things can almost always get worse.”

“Can’t disagree with that, sir,” a voice said from the door, Logan unable to help the smirk that spread across his lips as he looked towards his First Lady in her pencil skirt and emerald green blouse. Her nude heels made her almost tall enough for him to comfortably rest his chin on the top of her head when she crossed the room to wrap her arms around him, pressing her curvy figure against his body in a chaste but prideful embrace.

“You’re very rational, darling.”

Denise grinned, pulling a hand away but keeping one wrapped around her husband’s waist, “You only say that because I’m agreeing with you, my love.”

From a few feet away, Virgil cleared his throat and Logan looked up from Dee in order to address the members of his cabinet present, “I think today went well but all we can do is wait. We will begin enforcing the new law right away, and I trust Secretary Daniels and the rest of the Department of Health to do all they can to make this transition as easy as possible.”

“We will, sir.”

“And Secretary Sanders, see to it that someone in your department finds statistics on if this law helps the homeless get off the streets and into the workplace. It’ll be the best way to combat the backlash from Republicans.”

“Yes, sir, and we’ll compare it to Trump’s statistics, sir.”

“Excellent,” Logan nodded, gaze flickering towards the door once again when Rachel, his red-headed secretary, walked in. Immediately, Dee’s arm fell from her husband’s waist and she subconsciously brought her hand up to her pearl earrings, tugging on them slightly.

Rachel lifted her eyes from the clipboard in her hand, gaze momentarily flickering to Dee’s before resting on Logan. “Secretary Delroy requests a conference with you in his office, sir. Something about how our allies are reacting.”

“Pressing indeed,” Logan responded with a nod, leaning over to kiss his wife’s cheek before turning to shake Virgil’s hand. His most-trusted advisor was giving him a stern look, one that said that Logan should reconsider whatever the hell he was thinking about.

Instead, he said, “I’m sure this will be a meeting just to check in, run the country on my leave?”

“I always do, sir,” Virgil sighed, shaking his head before offering Dee his arm, “Come on now, let’s get you back to the White House unless there’s somewhere else you’d like to go?”

“I wouldn’t mind some frozen yogurt right now.”

“Then to Pinkberry we go. Rachel?”

Her smartphone was already pressed to her ear, biting the inside of her cheek as she waited for it to pick up. “Already on it.”

So Logan left them to it, the Secret Service members following him until they were down the hall from Patton’s office. “Be sure the blinds are shut before you enter, sir.”

“It won’t be like that,” Logan deflected, adjusting his cuffs before walking down the hall and knocking on the white-painted door. From behind it, Logan heard shifting and the gentle patter of footsteps before it swung open to reveal the only person in the world he ever wanted to see.

“Congratulations on the speech, Lo.” Patton was the only one allowed to call him that.

“Thank you, Secretary. Am I coming in?”

“Sure.”

The door was hardly closed before Patton had pinned him against it, one hand pressing against the door beside Logan’s head and the other cupping his crotch, palming him and encouraging him to rock into the touch.

A quick look passed Patton’s shoulder and Logan saw that the curtains were drawn tight, not a sliver of light slipping through. Good.

Lips crashed and there was no debate as Logan’s fingers skillfully undid his tie, the silky material not even on the floor when he began to untuck his dress shirt from his black slacks. Hands slipped under the material as Patton’s lips trailed down his jaw, playfully nipping at the skin beneath Logan’s ear the way he liked it.

“Careful,” Logan reminded, withholding a groan as he tilted his neck to expose more skin, “beneath the collar, you know that.”

Not that Logan wouldn’t have wanted that, for Patton to bite and lick skin visible to the world in a way to claim him as his own with Logan able to return the favor. But they couldn’t afford the scandal, especially not so early in Logan’s term. America’s wellbeing came before his happiness, and every time he accepted one of Patton’s invitations, the pit in the bottom of his stomach grew and grew―guilt threatening to consume him.

Patton’s teeth brushed over the skin of Logan’s shoulder and all thoughts of the world finding out about them was immediately exercised as pleasure took over. Logan was drowning in it.

Pulling them away from the door, Patton guided the President of the United States to his desk, pushing him down against it and teasingly opening one button at a time until Logan groaned and pushed his hands away to finish it himself. The other merely clicked his tongue, “Desperate today, huh?”

Logan’s brows furrowed, mouth parting to challenge him but Patton was already there, tongue sliding down his throat as he brushed the shirt off his shoulders, tossing it God-knows where. Not that it mattered, as far as Logan was concerned―not when he would never leave this room.

Greedy hands, both Logan and Patton’s, undid belts and tugged slacks down to ankles before kicking them off. Then it was just skin on skin, only a condom between them as Patton slid inside, eyes rolling back as his fingernails dug into the soft skin of Logan’s biceps. “Fuck,” he breathed.

Logan quietly agreed.

Fortunately, the offices directly surrounding Patton’s were vacant, the embassy workers in their respective countries discussing matters on America’s behalf. It meant that the wing for the Department of State was almost always empty and it was very, very convenient.

If they were discovered, not only would Logan be impeached, but Patton would take the fall as well, everyone claiming that he was inadequate and only appointed to the position because of bias. Not because he was the best man for the job, something that Logan believed wholeheartedly.

But it wasn’t something he was willing to think about when Patton pushed him back further and threw one of Logan’s legs over his shoulder to change the angle of his thrusts, Logan grunting in turn. “Fuck, Patton, fuck _me.”_

He did, and by God he didn’t falter for a moment.

Patton had always been vocal―words dominating and demanding despite his innocent demeanor when in anyone else’s presence―and overtime, Logan had become significantly more so until he was biting at Patton’s lip to keep from screaming. “She doesn’t fuck you like I do, does she?”

Dee, he was talking about Dee.

They never talked about her when they were together.

“Rides you and takes control because she knows you’re a submissive little slut,” Patton whispered, Logan’s eyes fluttering close and jaw falling slack as the other increased his pace, “but I bet she keeps her strap hidden.”

“F-fuck . . . what the hell is that supposed to-” Logan was cut off by his own moans of pleasure, hands sliding out from beneath him until he was lying on his back and Patton moved to hover over him. With hands now free, Logan moved to rest one on Patton’s lower back and the other on his chest, guiding his movements to be faster and harder, faster and harder.

Thoughts of Dee slipped between his fingers like running water, but with Patton around, they always did. It’s not that he didn’t care about her. She was beautiful, intelligent, and challenged him to be a better man, a better president just as the First Lady should. Kind in public and she had even given her bakery to her cousin in order to support Logan in his campaign, giving up her dreams for his.

Dee’s face faded completely from his mind, the rest of the world and his wife curling into a ball somewhere deep inside as Patton changed the angle again and he was engulfed in pleasure. Caught in a dream world where it was only them. Only them.

Because Dee was no Patton Delroy―no one was.

-

Logan’s bed was empty when he left Patton’s office, toeing off his shoes and putting them into the closet along with his suit before lowering himself onto the soft mattress. The sheets were soft against his bare skin, coaxing him to rest and sleep off the stress. Beside him, his phone was constantly illuminated with text messages and email notifications from members of his cabinet updating him with America’s reaction to Health Care For All. Virgil had asked for consent on a Twitter post about the most recent law and Logan texted him back before starting to go through the emails that looked most pertinent.

It was hard work, being the President of the United States, and there was little time off to do anything enjoyable. Knowing that he was making even a bit of a difference was good enough.

Not even fifteen minutes passed before Logan’s eyes began to wander, distracted by intrusive thoughts that Patton’s touch could no longer shake. Thoughts of Dee with someone else, his wife making someone feel the way that Patton made him feel. He shouldn’t have looked, didn’t have the right to know when he too was breaking the sanctity of marriage.

In his defense, she should have found a better place to put her strap than the top drawer of her bedside table.

Logan stared at it for a moment, feeling his throat swell at the sight. Patton had known, somehow, and hadn’t said a word to him. What else did he know that he wasn’t telling him? Did he understand the severity of his wife’s actions? It could cost an election, break everything they had spent years building, for fuck’s sake.

Patton didn’t respond when Logan called so he dialed Virgil’s number next, not even hearing the first ring before his vice president was answering his call. “Logan?”

“Oval office in ten.”

“I’ll meet you in five.”

After pulling on a pair of jeans and a plain navy blue shirt, he opened the office door down the hall and waited. It was the longest five minutes of Logan’s life.

“What happened? World war? Nuclear bomb? Why are you wasting time asking for my opinion?” Virgil asked after shutting the door, quickly approaching Logan behind his desk. The lights were muted and most of the room was in the shadows, allowing the sunset just through the windows behind Logan to shine brightly.

“Denise is having an affair.”

Virgil’s anxiety visibly dropped, adjusting his collar with an unreadable expression before saying, “She is, sir.”

“How long has everyone known?”

“Since a few weeks after your inauguration.”

Logan nodded, mentally doing the math. About three months now. “And you’ve kept it quiet?”

“We have contracts, everyone who knows will keep their mouth shut,” Virgil replied, letting his hands fall to his sides. They twitched slightly. “I didn’t want to tell you, Lo. We figured that once you found out, it would only be a matter of time before it was leaked to the press.”

“Yes, it was smart of you. That’ll be all.”

Virgil stayed where he was, “Wait, you don’t want to know who she’s sleeping with?”

In response, Logan chuckled, “This isn’t high school, Virge. Besides, you’re right. The less people that know, the less that _I_ know, the more likely this will be kept under wraps. That’ll be all.”

“Are you going to even talk to her about it? I-”

“Look, I know that you are happily married, but not all of us are as fortunate.” Logan wasn’t jealous of his second, not at all. Justice Roman was a handful at best and certainly would not have been Logan’s first joice of a nominee for the Supreme Court.

“But don’t you love her?”

A pause, Logan unable to meet Virgil’s eyes. With a sigh, he finally said, “That’ll be all, Virgil.”

Obediently, jr turned on his heel and left, leaving Logan alone with his thoughts. He stayed in his office until three-thirty the next morning, closing his laptop with a sigh before heading back to bed and slipping under the covers. Dee didn’t join him until four.

“Thought you might’ve been sleeping in your bedroom, darling,” Logan said, voice level and without a hint of exhaustion.

She responded in a similar voice, “You didn’t bother to check though, did you?”

No, no he hadn’t.

Sighing, Dee turned until her body was pressed against Logan’s side, one arm wrapping around his waist as she leaned her head against his shoulder, “Let’s just go to sleep, sweetheart, there’s no point in arguing.”

A moment of silence passed, Dee’s breath leveling with her pulse nothing more than a dull drum against his fingertips. It was only then did he dare to speak, “I know you’re having an affair, Denise.”

Dee’s breath didn’t even hitch and Logan thought she was asleep but in a low voice she responded, “How did you find out, dear?”

“The sex toy you left in your bedside table.”

“It’s been there since we moved in.”

“I figured as much.”

Neither of them stirred, still wrapped in one another’s embrace. “Do you hate me for it?”

“A scandal is risky in our line of work-”

“I mean without your job, do you hate me for it?”

A question Logan hadn’t considered before. For hours now he had been worried about his career, what it might mean for America if they discovered that their President and their First Lady were having affairs, but not about what it meant for them and their relationship. “No,” he confessed, “I’m not.”

She considered his words for a moment, absorbing them before answering, “And I’m not mad at you either. For Secretary Delroy.”

It wasn’t surprising that she knew, Logan’s better half was always eerily good when it came to reading people. Better than him. But knowing this, he still continued on with his affair, almost unable to help himself. Which was why he said, “I think I’m in love with him.”

“I know, he’s gorgeous.” It was then that Dee’s breathing grew labored, heart beginning to pound a little bit harder in her chest. Nervous about something. Clearly. “And I’m glad that . . . I’m glad that you are because I’m . . . . I’m in love with Rachel.”

“Oh.” That’s how Virgil knew―his husband was Rachel’s twin brother, after all.

Maybe Logan was wrong, maybe this was a bit like high school.

They fell into silence once again, neither sure of what they could even say and soon enough, Dee had fallen back asleep, and he knew that when she woke, she would fall back into the routine of being his devoted wife and an honorable First Lady. Pretend as if nothing had ever happened.

And maybe it was for the best, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda iconic of me to make the president of the united states a bottom, huh?
> 
> but anyway, hi guys,
> 
> sorry that i posted this instead of chapter three of great & ghastly. mac prompted me and then i shared it with my gf when i finished and she said “patton’s got a fiery mouth huh” and yes, yes he does
> 
> until next time,  
> ronnie


End file.
